


Season's Greetings

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Gen, early but it was requested ♥, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: The twins get some very welcome visitors on their doorstep during the holidays. Though it might depend on who you ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffstravaganza prompt number 2 ♥
> 
> @ferociousfangirlofmanyfandoms request for a christmas fic.

It all started with a knock on the door.

“Kids! I think one of your friends is here to see you!”

The twins, glanced at one another, identical frowns on their faces. The school holidays had just begun and the handful of friends they’d made at their new school had already had the conversation about who was free when, most of them apologising that they wouldn’t be around until after Christmas. “Did you…?”

Mabel shook her head. “No, I haven’t invited anyone over-” She gasped, standing up with an excited jump. “What if it’s Grenda? Or Candy?!” She’d been ringing them every day since coming home, both having suddenly stopped their messages back the day before as if they were suddenly up to something. Her eyes lit up, the idea already cementing itself in her head that that must be the reason they’d been unresponsive.

Dipper jumped up with her, racing to the door as the excitement overtook him too. “Or Wendy! She promised she’d come down and visit once school was out.”

Mabel gave a high pitch squeal, already darting down the stairs as Dipper opened the door before following on with a small disgruntled shout. Their parents had closed the door, which was bewildering but it just added to the excitement as the pair regrouped at the bottom of the steps, assuming that from the barely held smile on their Dad’s face that he was trying not to spoil the surprise.

“On three, bro?”

Dipper nodded, hand on the doorknob and counting down.

There was silence as the door swung open, both of them wide eyed staring.

“Well? How are my two favourite niblings doing?”

“Grunkle Stan!” Both of them dived forwards into his waiting arms as Ford snapped photos, taking great joy in using the new camera that Dipper had given him before they went off on their adventures. He’d add their surprised faces to their photo album once he got a chance.

“They’re our only niblings, Stan.”

“And we wouldn’t have that any other way.” Stan grabbed hold of Dipper properly to ruffle his hair.

“No, stop!” Dipper’s voice cracked as he laughed trying to get away from his grinning Grunkle.

Mabel took her moment to escape though. “Grunkle Ford!” She jumped at him, hugging him around the knees with enough force that he wobbled off kilter.

“Whoa there, Mabel! I don’t want to break the camera.” He grinned down at her, taking one more snap before trying to put it away. It got tugged out of his hand though by Stan as Dipper joined his sister and if Stan’s suspicious smirk was anything to go by, it was all his plan as Ford found himself toppling over from the force of the boy’s enthusiasm.

Stan roared with laughter. “You should have seen your face, Sixer!”

“Yeah well, I still think these two faces were better.” He grabbed hold of the youngsters, giving them a tight squeeze. “Surprise, you two! What do you think?”

“I think you’ve been lying to us for at least a week!” Mabel raised her hands up in abject horror though her face betrayed her excitement.

“Yeah.” Dipper sat up, crossing his arms as he looked at both of them. “You told us you wouldn’t be back in time for Christmas! That you were stuck in storms and couldn’t leave port!”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear Stan snickering in the background whenever we spoke.”

“Hey! I’m an excellent liar.” Stan huffed, standing up with a groan.

“When you were the one on the radio, when it was me trying to add to the story I had to keep kicking you to get you to be quiet.”

Stan started chuckling then, unable to hold it in. “Alright, not gonna lie, it was fun watching you try and lie through your teeth whilst I was being intentionally unhelpful.”

“Wait, you were – Stan!” Ford gave him an exasperated look as he howled with laughter, leaning against the door to support himself.

There was a slight cough from beside them, all four of them glancing up to see the twins’ mother stood there with a polite smile.

“You should all probably come in from the cold, don’t you think?”

“Oh we’ve been out in colder for a long time, don’t worry.” Ford smiled, standing up slowly. “But true, don’t want you two catching a cold.” He pushed them forward, getting a small groan in response.

“Aww but it’s nice out her-” Mabel gasped, turning to Dipper and tugging at his arm. “Dipper, our present!” She hissed at him, watching his face fall.

“Oh no! Our present!”

And with that, Stan blinked and the kids were gone as if they’d never even been there. “Well, that was quick.”

“They’ve been focusing on that present a lot over the last few weeks.” Their mother crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at them. “I guess that’s what happens when you leave your great nephew blueprints in an old journal.”

Ford winced, rubbing at the back of his head as she stared at him. God, she didn’t half look like Shermie when she did that face. “I- sorry, I didn’t actually think that they’d try and build anything from my journal. Dipper just asked for whatever research I was happy for him to keep for his own studies…”

Not that he could blame her, after all, both the twins parents hadn’t been impressed to hear about Weirdmaggedon, even if they were happy to see them all, especially the newest member of the family, alive and well.

She sighed, shaking her head in defeat. “It’s fine, that’s Dipper for you. Believe me, I don’t think I’ve seen him as happy as when he’s telling us about the new creatures or facts he’s added to your notes. Nothing we say about putting himself in danger seems to faze him though.”

“I’ll… I’ll have a word with him.”

“Please do.”

Ford nodded, feet together and head down like a small child being told off.

“We- uhh, we probably should have at least told _you_ we were coming, shouldn’t we?”

“Probably.”

Stan glanced at Ford who stayed quiet and behind him, subdued. “We’ll just- we just have some presents to give them and then we’ll get out of your hair.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” She grinned, the stern expression vanishing to a toothy grin. “Maybe you should have told us but then again, we might have accidentally spoilt the surprise. After all, we know what they’ve been working tirelessly on all week, I would hate to have told them their own surprise for you might have to come a little bit earlier than they expected.”

“We’ll love it whatever happens.” Ford blurted out, the tense set to his shoulders vanishing as he saw her smile soften.

“I know you will but they’re at this moment panicking. How about we leave them to it and you come and have a drink with us?”

“A-are you sure?”

She shook her head with a sigh, gesturing them in. “Look this is all a bit new for us still, all this supernatural lark. But that’s not exactly your fault, is it? Just no apocalypses around the dinner table, alright? Or anything dangerous for that matter.”

“We’d never-”

She waved him off. “I know, I know, sorry. Again, not your fault. Now come on, come and tell us about your adventures while the kids aren’t about. Were you planning on staying?”

“We’ve got enough money to get a hotel, we didn’t book anything in case you didn’t want us hanging around for too long.”

“Pssh. You think the kids are going to let you get away with not staying for Christmas in a few days?” She held the door open, still waiting for them to come in. “I think it’s time we got to know you instead of stories from the kids and the quick phone calls we’ve been able to have.”

Stan clapped Ford on the back, pushing him forward. “That sounds like a brilliant idea. I think Ford here would like to hear about you as well, considering.”

“Y-yes! Definitely.” Ford looked up at her again, sheepish and hopeful as she smiled softly back at him.

“I’d like that too, Uncle Ford.”

* * *

There was amusement and excitement in the air. The bubbling feeling that only Christmas day could bring. There was laughter and songs and curling up in front of the fire after a big meal that none of them could move after. There were stories and jokes from Christmas’s past as the six of them settled in for an evening of games and family fun.

But there was something far more important first and Ford couldn’t help the smile that was winging across his face as he waited to see which of the two kids would be the one to broach the subject first. He could feel their parents trying hard not to giggle behind him as well, both sat on the sofa waiting just as expectantly as both kids fidgeted and glanced around them.

Only Stan seemed to not be trying to hide his mirth, eyes sparkling and eyebrow raised. “What, kids? Spill it already.”

“A-are…” Mabel looked over at Dipper, waiting for him to nod. “Are we doing presents?”

“Cause our present is all wrapped up ready for you two!”

“Really? Well I think you should open ours first.” Ford let out the bubble of laughter he’d been holding in as their eyes lit up and they both sat up straighter. He looked over at Stan, nodding to him as they both produced wrapped boxes they’d already hidden in the room earlier. “Come on then, you two.”

Mabel squealed as Stan gestured her over, flopping into his lap without ceremony. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You haven’t even opened it yet!”

Ford shook his head as he handed his box to Dipper, the boy sitting cross legged in front of him to open his gift with a small amount of reverence.

Their parents leaned forward as he finally got into the package, pulling out a glass case.

They all stared quietly before Dipper asked with a hushed amount of awe. “What is it?”

“That, my boy-” Ford leant in, hands gesturing as he spoke. “-is a sea serpent egg. We’re not entirely sure what type, we never saw the creature itself, only the abandoned nest-”

“You’re sure it was abandoned?”

Ford blinked, story forgotten for a second at the question. “Well it uhh- it never came after us? We had the egg on board so I could study it for a while and never had any retaliation.”

The two shared a glance before turning back to him. “So…chances of it hatching?”

“…Unlikely?”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

“Well, Dipper will never have to worry about anything with a sea serpent for a pet.” Stan snapped his mouth shut at the glare he received. “Uhh…it definitely won’t hatch, most probably won’t hatch. I mean…we’ve had it with us for a while.”

“Can I-” Dipper spoke, all of the eyes snapping to him as he put his arms around Ford’s neck. “I think it’s awesome, Grunkle Ford.”

Ford eyed his parents as he gave him a hug back, watching them sigh and give up at the boy’s obvious happiness at the oddity of a gift. “I’m glad.”

“My turn!” Mabel made them all jump, ripping open her present with unabashed eagerness. She squealed as she pulled out two blindingly pink and glittery items, no one other than the givers and her knowing what they were for a moment as they tried to process the almost painful hue.

It was only when she put them on her hands that it became clear.

“Knuckledusters? You got her…knuckledusters.”

“They sparkle!” Mabel squeaked, throwing her hands around until Stan held her and tried to position her arms properly.

“You told us you were getting bullied so-”

“Wait, what?”

Mabel glanced up, eyebrows furrowed. “No, I didn’t.”

Stan stared at her over his glasses. “You said a boy was acting like Gideon.”

“You did say that.” Dipper pointed out helpfully, still staring at his own present. “He wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“Yeah, well, he wouldn’t stop following me-”

“Exactly, hence knuckledusters.” Stan nodded, completely satisfied with his judgement.

“Kids, how about you go grab your present for your Grunkles?”

“Oh, right yeah!”

The pair ran off quickly, the adults left behind in an awkward icy atmosphere.

“So…you saw that as a good idea to get her knuckledusters?”

“Well, I’m not saying she should use them at school but self-defence is always a good thing, right?” Stan shrugged, watching their mother look towards the ceiling as if asking for strength.

“I feel like I trust them to do what’s best more than I do you two.”

“…that’s very fair.”

“Your heart’s in the right place though.”

Stan grinned, saluting as the pair came clattering back downstairs and the conversation ended quickly.

“So, uhh, we… we didn’t expect you to be here so this might not be the best present…” Dipper mumbled, letting Mabel pull Stan towards Ford so they were sat together as he held the present behind his back.

“Come on kid, don’t dampen my excitement, do you know the last time I got a Christmas present?”

“This morning!” Ford looked at Stan with a huff.

“Yeah but before this year, Poindexter.” Stan rolled his eyes looking over at Ford. “I think we’ve both missed a fair few.”

Ford hummed. “True. This has been the best for a long time.” He turned back to Dipper. “And I’m sure this will make it better.”

Dipper gulped, sitting beside Mabel as they handed over the hastily wrapped gift. The older twins opened it slowly, revealing a small machine that Ford’s eyes widened at even as Stan continued to stare at it in confusion.

“Did you really-”

“Before you get excited, any chance you can tell me what it is?”

“It’s a small teleport device! We have one upstairs too. We were going to send it to you ‘cause you were stuck without us at Christmas.”

“What were you going to send?”

“Christmas dinner. Mum makes the best!” Mabel beamed, pushing it further towards them.

“Well we can definitely testify to that.” Stan winked at her.

“We thought we could send things more often this way but now you’re here we haven’t got anything to send.” Dipper laughed awkwardly before his voice cracked. “N-not that that’s bad!”

“We understand, Dipper. And I think the present is perfect, thank you.” Ford ruffled both their heads before Stan engulfed them all in a hug.

“Yeah! We’ll send you photos without worrying they’ll get soaked anymore!”

“On that note…if you kids didn’t know exactly where they were, how were you going to send _this_ to them to send other things to them?”

The four turned round as one and all at the same time spoke.

“Mermando.”

“…Right of course. I keep forgetting he actually exists.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I always love the thought of the twins Mum being the Pines *shrugs* Headcanon of mine~   
> And I got to choose fun presents and this is what the brain said to that XD ♥


End file.
